left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bienville Park
Bienville Park is an outdoor park both near the Waterfront Market and the Bus Station in New Orleans. The Survivors pass through the park on their way to the Bus Station Evacuation Center in the second chapter of the campaign The Parish in Left 4 Dead 2. History Located near the busy Waterfront Market, residents and tourists would enjoy a nice casual walk through this park to get to the market or in the opposite direction, towards the downtown area of New Orleans. Lots of plant life and nature can be seen in the area as several trees and tall growing bushes cover the park and in the middle of the park, there is a statue of a horse which has some kind of significance to the public. A gazebo is located to the left of the statue where live bands would play and entertain the public, and public restrooms can be found on the right of the statue as well as the entrance to the park. Current Status Due to the overcrowded Bus Station Evacuation Center, CEDA and the military had refugees wait in the park as people were slowly being processed at the bus station. Due to the risk of infection, the military and CEDA boarded up the restrooms near the entrance and forced people to use the other bathrooms located towards the right of the park. CEDA continued to warn the public about the importance of hand washing to stop the spread of the disease and it seems that people began to arm themselves and bring weapons with them as some were left behind in the park (some at the gazebo and others near the statue and picnic tables). Once the Infected reached this area, refugees ran towards the bus station in panic, and began rioting and forcing their way through, but the military had other plans to contain the spread of the disease and stop the chaos. Gallery ParkMainEntrance.png|Entrance to the park. ParkMuzzleFlash.png|Small tunnel, next to the entrance. ParkBathrooms.png|The park bathrooms. ParkGazeebo.png|The park's gazebo. ParkExit.png|The exit to the park, with a Hunter leaping at the player. Jackson_park.png|The L4D2 prerelease showing the original name: Jackson Park Notes *The entrance to the park can be seen from the first chapter of The Parish, The Waterfront. *Ammo and weapons can usually be found near the statue of the horse at the center of the park. *In the Left 4 Dead 2 prerelease the park was originally called "Jackson Park," and is still named so in the game's files. * When near the horse statue in the middle of the park, Nick and Ellis may have an interaction about the horse and say: ::: Ellis: I wish we had a horse. I loooove horses. ::: Nick: You ever eaten horse? It's tasty! ::: Ellis: Horses are for riding, not for eating, Nick! OR Who ain't right in the head now? ::: OR ::: Ellis: Horse! ::: Nick: Nice observation, Ellis. ::: Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Locations Category:The Parish